vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Evankhell
Summary '''Evankhell' is a High-Ranker and the former Ruler of the Second Floor. As an ancient who uses the fire element, she is referred to as 'The Infernal Evankhell'. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, higher '''with Ancient Spear and Ancient Power '''Name: Evankhell, Lord Evankhell, 'The Infernal Evankhell' Origin: Tower of God Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human (?), High Ranker, Rulers (formerly), Wave Controller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; She get stronger as she age), Large Size (Type 1; Her Ancient is over 14 meters tall), Shinsoo Manipulation, Master Martial Artist, Expert Sword User, True Flight, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Enhanced Senses (Can see small things several kilometers away as Kallavan wound), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Explosion Manipulation (Can create bombs with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Pseudo-teleportation, Fire Manipulation (Can create, generate and manipulate fire and can even create fire cyclones. Her flames are much hotter than normal flames, even being capable of burning the matter iself), Heat Manipulation (Can generate such intense heat of at least 1538 degrees or superior), Fire Aura (With her ancient powers can manifest her aura as a fiery Ganesha), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Evankhell can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (She can control her shinsoo to have it attack where she desires), Power Nullification (Her primeval flames are capable of burning shinsoo itself, which is a special energy), Light Manipulation (Can make her opponents get blind by making her Orb shine), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Fire Manipulation and Extreme Heat (She feels nothing to be covered by the fire and heat from her own flames), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Country level (She could damage and make Kallavan in Essence of Bravery Form scream in pain with her attacks, forcing him use one of his strongest technique to break free from one of her stronger attack, although at this point he was severely weakened),' Country level+ '''with Ancient Spear (Badly injured Khel Hellam by torn off apart of his ribs in a single shoot) and Ancient Power (Roughly on par with Khel Hellam's Ancient Power) 'Speed:' At least '''Relativistic' (Easily blitzed many Rankers and held her own against Khel Hellam in a fight) Lifting Strength: Class T (Superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain), higher 'with Ancient Power 'Striking Strength: Country Class '(Was able to briefly restrained Yama's Complete Transformation, who although emotionally unstable at this moment, should be slightly stronger than his Partial Transformations), '''Country Class+ '''with Ancient Spear 'Durability: Country level (Blocked the shockwaves of the battle between Khel Hellam and Yama's Complete Transformation with her two bare hands) Stamina: High (Weaker or comparable characters are able to continue fighting with lost body parts and a hole in chest) Range: Extended melee range. At least Hundreds of Kilometers with Shinsoo and Shockwaves Standard Equipment: An automatic sword, Ancient Spear Intelligence: High (As a High Ranker she should have at least hundreds years of experience in fights) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ancient Power: Evankhell has ancient power in form of flames. It manifests as fiery Ganesha. She may be a descendant of Native One. Evankhell_power.jpg|Evankhell uses her Ancient Powers to manifest a Ganesha Orb_inferno_preparing.jpg|Orb - Inferno (Preparing) Inferno.png|Orb - Inferno (Activated) 324_-_2.jpg|Orb - Inferno (Effect) Inferno_-_flaming_ecstasy.jpg|Flaming Ecstasy FestivalofFlames.png|Festival of Flames Inferno_-_wailing_flames.jpg|Wailing Flames Orb_-_death_sentence.jpg|Rare Orb - Death Sentence Shinsoo Orb: Evankhell can use an Orb, which is a rare skill. Apparently she is the only High Ranker, who can use blazing orb. *'Evankhell's Rare Orb: Inferno:' Evankhell's shinsoo manipulation creates a massive Orb of fire. The heat that radiates from it can melt nearly anything within a large radius, including low level Rankers and even large warships. **'Inferno - Flaming Ecstasy:' The Orb shoots flame in many directions, creating a force strong enough to easily break through Rankers attacks and fill nearby area with flames. **'Inferno - Festival of Flames:' This technique makes the Orb bigger. Dark red flames circulate around the Orb and fill nearby area, creating fiery cyclone beneath. **'Inferno Splash Damage Skill - Wailing Flames:' This is powerful Orb technique. Evankhell used it after partial release of her ancient power. The Orb glows more white from heat and blazes several huge streams of fire. These flames can burn Rankers and even High Ranker's Lighthouses can't contain them. *'Evankhell's Rare Orb: Death Sentence:' Evankhell gathers a large amount of fire shinsoo and aims it at the opponent, attacking them with a large beam of fire. This is one of Evankhell's stronger attack and she used this against Kallavan causing him to scream in pain. Kallavan had to use one of his strongest technique in order to break free from this attack. Kallavan's response along with this technique's name implies this attack is extremely dangerous. *'Area of Effect - Flower of Flames: '''Evankhell blasts flames out of her hands which appears like petals and thorns. *'Rare Orb Primeval Flame: A powerful and special flame, that is far hotter than her normal flames and can burn living creatures, shinsoo and the matter itself. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Rulers Category:Immortals Category:High Rankers Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 6